Staying Calm
by Akkadia
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Takes place during Bibou no Detail. Misu knows his roommate is having trouble sleeping thanks to a nightmare but how will he protect Hayama when his fear of being touched has surfaced and become worse then before? Please Read and Review!


A/N: Okay I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea just popped in my head after watching Bibou no Detail for the first time again in quite a few months. I plan to update my other stories in due time but I hope anyone who reads this will like it and give it a chance!

Disclaimer: Closest I own is the memorial box set and I own the idea for this fic itself so don't sue!

Misu could tell right away something was wrong when he could hear his roommate's whimpers. Glancing at the digital clock beside his bed be realized it was going on 2:30 in the morning and the whimpers were getting louder and louder.

Misu knew right away what was wrong with Hayama as soon as he saw the panicked expression on the other boy's face and his solution was confirmed when he saw how high his roommate jumped when his best friend Toshihisa had placed his hand on the other boy's shoulders. It had been once in a great while but Hayama had let Toshihisa touch him but only with permission and often it was to help Hayama to his feet or a situation where Hayama would need assistance. Even then Misu could tell it was taking a lot out of Hayama to let it happen.

Misu had watched the strange boy from afar and took a fascination to him. He was curious to know why he shunned everyone, why he was cold towards everyone. Misu himself was cold towards those he didn't like but he wasn't coldhearted, it seemed like Hayama was. But then one day out of the blue Hayama changed became a completely different person. When Misu found out why he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

So knowing there was a possible way to annoy his rival he kicked off his blankets and crossed the short distance between his own bed and his roommate's and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Hayama had not only kept whimpering in his sleep but he had started thrashing around too. All thoughts of making Saki jealous flew out of his mind and Misu immediately tried to figure out a way to calm his roommate down.

It had taken the poor guy probably 3 hours to fall asleep and from what Misu could tell that sleep was anything but peaceful. When Hayama's breathing starting to come out in short gasps Misu knew something was seriously wrong. He placed a hand on Hayama's shoulder and shook it with as little force as possible, "Hayama, Hayama wake up." There was no response and the thrashing was getting worse. He thought perhaps he should actually go and get Saki but had a feeling if he left Hayama alone he would harm himself in someway so Misu did the first thing he could think of and he pulled Hayama up into a sitting position and locked him in an embrace. That's when the shouting started.

"No! No! Stop No!"

"Hayama, Hayama, shh, wake up, Hayama wake up." Misu pleaded. He knew he should let the other boy go knowing that the phobia was severe but didn't dare also knowing if there was a chance his roommate could harm himself.

_The meeting in Nozawa's room had ended and Toshihisa had followed Misu back to room 270 his own room just a few doors down. "Misu could you keep an eye on Takumi at night?"_

_Misu eyed Toshihisa confused, "What do you mean Katakura?"_

_Toshihisa sighed, "During out first year before Gii helped him, Takumi would often get nightmares and I could never do anything but a few times he would get pretty violent and it scared me. If his phobia has returned I'm worried his nightmares will as well."_

_"What do you mean violent?" Misu asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Well I guess I shouldn't say violent but if his nightmare was bad enough he'd start thrashing around and one time he smashed his hand on his bedside table." Toshihisa explained._

_"Ah so that's where that scar is from." Misu said remembering seeing a small scar on his roommate's left hand earlier. _

_"Yep." Toshihisa's eyes cast down, "I don't want him to get hurt again. When he jumped like that when I touched him he never acted that way before. I really think this relapse is going to be worse."  
_

Misu remembered Toshihisa's words and knew that no matter how much Hayama struggled against him he couldn't let him go. "Hayama, wake up, it's okay no one's going to hurt you. Settle down, settle down." He spoke in the most soothing tone he could muster.

Seconds later Hayama had gasped and his breathing had quickened. "What, what's going on?!"

Misu sighed, "Hayama calm down, just calm down. I'll let you go but you need to calm down okay?" He could tell that was going to be a rather difficult task but he was determined to get the boy to calm down even if only a little.

"Misu-kun what are you doing?" Hayama asked the tone of panic evident in his voice.

"I'll explain but you need to calm down." Misu requested. "Just breathe." He bit his lip, "Think of Saki if you have to but you need to calm down."

Hayama faintly nodded and began to take deep breaths. After several minutes he had calmed himself a little but it was evident he was still scared out of his wits. "Misu-kun will you let me go now?"

Staying true to his word he carefully released Hayama from his embrace and allowed him to lie back down. Once he knew his roommate was settled he moved back over to his own bed, "Are you okay?"

The gasping breaths were still escaping passed Hayama's lips but they were a bit shallower then before, "I think so." He turned his head to see Misu's outline in the faint light of the moonlight coming from their window, "What happened? Why did you do that?"

"Katakura told me you used to have nightmares and one time you smashed your hand." Misu responded, "You started thrashing in your sleep so I had to wake you up. I tried by just shaking your shoulder but it didn't work and I didn't' dare go and get Saki because I couldn't leave you alone." A faint sigh escaped his lips, "I'm sorry though if I scared you."

"It's okay." Was the faint reply, "But thank you."

"Don't mention it." Misu responded, "Just try to get some sleep. We only have homeroom tomorrow so you won't have to worry too much about it."

"Hai, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Misu said turning onto his side so his back was facing his roommate now. As he tried to fall back asleep he came to the conclusion tomorrow afternoon he had to go and talk to Saki. He hated his rival, well not hated but he wasn't fond of him in the least. But he knew that if this year was going to go smoothly he had to talk sense into Saki. If this went on for any longer Hayama's phobia could become so much worse then it was before.

Misu would never admit it aloud but if Shingyoshi wasn't in his life right now and Saki hadn't been the one in Hayama's heart he would have tried to help Hayama because he did care for the boy. He would show his roommate that he was his friend but that's all.

Hayama's heart belonged to someone else and there was nothing he could do about it. As much as he hated to admit it this was the one time he would have to admit defeat to Saki and even help his rival win. But that didn't mean he couldn't annoy his rival at the same time and that's exactly what he was going to do.

A/N: Okay that's it short but to the point I'd say. Hope whoever reads this enjoyed! Reviews welcomed and appreciated very much!


End file.
